


White and Black

by pleasureisrelief



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, More of a poem than a fic, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7304794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasureisrelief/pseuds/pleasureisrelief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first and last time Emre sees Philippe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White and Black

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the length but I liked the idea of describing it with colors, instead of a full story.

The first time Emre sees Philippe, he sees **white**. Like waking up early on a winter morning and seeing a fresh, untouched layer of snow. He sees a flickering white candle with a spark that could start something totally new and unexpected. He feels completed and whole. He feels satisfaction like drinking a cold glass of lemonade on a hot summer day. He sees an empty notepad, waiting for a story to be written on it. He feels like a child again, pure, and without much of a care in the world. He sees clouds just barely filling up the sky on a beautiful day and fascinating stars in different constellations. He feels a new beginning.

 

The last time Emre sees Philippe, he sees **black**. Like their jaded eyes and tight-lipped smiles. The dreams they lost before they could even dream them. The comfort he found in silence at dead of night, alone, while Philippe was out. His held back sobs knowing what was happening. The crushing disappointment of their shattered dreams that never came true and their loveless marriage. The cigarette stubs on the front porch, next to the empty bottles of whiskey. He feels tears and recalls the things he should have said, thinking maybe it could have made a difference. He feels the walls closing in. He feels the end.


End file.
